Edward Elric
Personality Fill in the blanks. Background Edward Elric was born in the small town of Risembul in Germany, where he lived for the first few years of his life with his brother Al, mother Trisha, and father (Hohenheim). Hohenheim is a renowned wizard, known for his cleverness and ingenuity in spellwork and for his contributions to understanding magical theory and wandlore. Not that Ed cares--ever since Hohenheim walked out on the family, leaving Trisha with two toddlers to care for, Ed's considered himself fatherless. Still, life was good: the town was quiet, and the boys could play with their neighbor, Winry. When Ed was eight and Al was seven, Trisha died suddenly of an unknown illness, though it was clear she'd been afflicted with it for a while. The boys moved in with Winry and her grandmother Pinako and, in their grief, the boys made a decision: they'd try to learn more about magic to find a way to bring her back. He and Al studied out of books until they met Izumi Curtis, a powerful witch who'd been on her way through the area. After some persuasion, she agreed to take the boys to her home in London to teach them about magical theory. It was while he was here that Ed got his Hogwarts letter, which he eagerly accepted. He and Al continued their extracurricular studies for two more years, until the summer after Ed's third year, when they'd figured the perfect way to bring back a person, modifying the spellwork needed to create an Inferius. Since their mother's grave was back in Germany, they decided to try it on the body of a neighborhood cat that had died recently. The result was a disaster: the magical backlash ripped off Ed's leg from the knee down, and he lost an arm trying to protect Al from the worst of it, though Al was still paralyzed. Ed blames himself completely for this and spends all of his free time trying to figure out ways to return Al to the way he used to be. He has a prosthetic arm and leg that run on magic. It was a Ministry member named Roy Mustang who kept Ed and Al from prosecution at the hands of the Ministry of Magic, deeming them too young and talented to be sent to Azkaban. He's the boys' legal guardian, and loses no opportunity to remind Ed that he's a 'dog of the Ministry,' so to speak. Ed and Al still live with Izumi, who homeschools Al. Ed usually spends his breaks from school doing odd jobs around Diagon Alley. He keeps a gold pocket watch on him at all times, usually in his pocket. He doesn't know where it's from, other than it was the only thing left when he and Al burned their childhood house (shortly after the Inferius incident). He doesn't use it, though, and charmed it shut after making a small inscription on the inside'': Don't forget 3 October.'' Relationships Al Winry Haseo Jade Ed hates you Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.